


乱世两佳人

by ExactlyJessie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExactlyJessie/pseuds/ExactlyJessie
Summary: AU：伊欧玟奔赴瑞文戴尔，和博罗米尔一起加入了护戒队。阿尔玟也一样。
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Éowyn
Kudos: 1





	乱世两佳人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shake loose all your garnet jewels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351863) by [lastwingedthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/pseuds/lastwingedthing). 



虽然这是一个漆黑的夜晚，参差不齐的云层遮住了凸月，但伊欧玟仍然知道这里是她的家园。马蹄踏过的蕨类植物和青草的气味、马匹的香味、她寝宫的守卫换岗时用洛汗语低语的声音，都在告诉她这一点。

她的内心充满了复杂的感情，犹如江水涌动，但她说不出她的感情是什么。思念，悲伤？还是后悔？

葛立玛·巧言和他的主子走了以后，她亲爱的叔叔，她的主君自由了之后，她怎么会有这种感觉呢？

在她自己的土地上，她无法忘记曾经让她窒息的绝望，无法忘记她看着洛汗衰落，看着她的主君枯萎的岁岁年年。那是在她离开之前，她离开时像一个昼伏夜出的梁上君子，跟随一个刚铎的浪子，去寻找传说中来自另一片土地的智慧，去治愈她的主君——至少她希望如此。

她做出了正确的选择。她是圣盔谷战役的战士，也是护戒队的成员。她的子民和亲族见证了，又或者被迫见证了，她的光荣与荣耀，她把她所有实现了的梦想捧在手心里。她将和她的人民一起驰援刚铎，那里有更多的丰功伟业等着她去完成……

所以她内心现在充塞的是什么感情呢？她究竟放不下什么呢？

甘道夫的营地周围开始喧哗时，伊欧玟尚未入眠，那里刺耳的尖叫声透露着震惊和愤怒。她只听到只言片语，亲爱的小傻瓜皮平惹祸了，这个年轻的霍比特人比她早出生十年，却还像个孩子。甘道夫骑上影疾，带走了皮平，在伊欧玟反应过来之前，已经疾驰向了米那斯提力斯。

游侠阿拉贡和精灵公主站得离其他人都有些远，他们用精灵语激烈而急切地争执着什么。伊欧玟试着不去看他们，至少不要让自己的目光被发现。

“我要去。”阿尔玟公主一下子改为用通用语说话。“我必须去。甘道夫需要帮助，我感觉到了，我的帮助至少聊胜于无。”

阿拉贡长叹一口气，往旁边走了一步。“如果你能去，我的公主，会大有裨益。但是从这里到米那斯提力斯的路漫长而凶险，何况你是孤身前去。我不能与你同行。你知道我有自己的路要走。”

公主笑了。“我知道这点。一切都会好的。不要为我担忧。”

伊欧玟皱眉了。阿拉贡是她的袍泽，她的战友，但精灵公主似乎一直与其他护戒队的成员有些疏远，即使是在墨瑞亚矿坑里，即使是在黑暗中。伊欧玟敬重她的勇气，但靠近她，与她交谈，似乎是一件很困难的事情。

伊欧玟仍然不能完全理解，为什么阿尔玟跟随她的未婚夫，辞别了宁静祥和的瑞文戴尔；伊欧玟是一名战士，但这个精灵不是，她成长在一个比霍比特人更柔和文雅的环境里。然而，她又是如此地无畏……

有些事情，有些故事，伊欧玟并不明白。

精灵们曾在黄金森林歌唱着向阿尔玟公主致敬。

但是她现在要孤身一人，奔赴米那斯提力斯？走在全世界正在集结的军队之前？

“我会与您一同前去，公主，”伊欧玟说，这些话她未及思考就脱口而出。“如果您要与人同行……”

她想到埃多拉斯，黄金宫的屋顶闪闪发光，大草原的尽头是岩石，就像海的尽头是岸。她想到沐浴着荣光穿过她家乡的一扇扇大门。

但是——埃多拉斯此时在她眼里变得渺小了。世界广阔如斯。

这位精灵也是护戒队的一员，这支队伍一度中断，现在又继续征途。伊欧玟会在路上护她周全。这是她的职责，但驱使她与她同行的不仅仅是这种职责——是那种感觉，那种她莫可名状的感觉——

暮光下的米那斯提力斯美轮美奂。石城，白城：通过白城子民的传说，伊欧玟原以为这里会像白色山脉一样坚硬冰冷。但是它并非如此。伊欧玟所到的每一处，都有春天的花朵从缝隙中生长出来，青苔让城墙的冷峻线条变得柔和，果树被绽放的花朵点亮。岩石和钢铁之后是绿色的庭院和喷泉，即使是贫寒人家的窗外也挂着栽满春花和芳草的花盆箱。

在伊欧玟看来，它美不胜收。伊欧玟还看到阿尔玟公主看这座城的目光，她们拾级而上的时候，她对着这座城微笑。

伊欧玟不明就里。纵然米那斯提力斯在她看来如此雄伟，终究只是人间的城池。在瑞文戴尔和黄金森林里长大的女精灵理应见过更壮丽的风光。

为了不让疲惫的马匹继续受累，她们步行走上通往城堡的长路。希优顿把米亚拉斯的精力充沛的灰马交给了她们，在精灵公主和伊奥尔亲族的催促下，它们跑得几乎和影疾一样快；她们似乎只比甘道夫晚到一天。无论阿尔玟公主是为了什么离开洛汗，现在都为时未晚。

她们穿行过这座城市的时候精灵公主用斗篷紧紧地遮住脸。告诉城门守卫她们是甘道夫的同伴的是伊欧玟，在路上向人们问路的也是伊欧玟。她男装打扮，被洛汗贵族的佩剑和头盔武装着，没有人怀疑她；他们只当是见到了一个与他们同盟的男人。伊欧玟听说刚铎没有持盾之女。刚铎的男人们没有想到来者是女性，看不出她的本来面目。

当她们见到这座城市的主人，在属于另一个人的王座前坐着的摄政王时，情形又不同了。 

阿尔玟公主解下了斗篷。她的美丽，在这间黑暗的屋子里，足以让人屏息凝神——但摄政王不为所动。

“你们远道而来，”他说，声音听起来就像伊欧玟想象中的这座城市一样冰冷坚硬。“你们为什么指望在这里受到欢迎呢？”

“我们是远方的亲族，”阿尔玟说。她的声音很轻，却和摄政王的声音一样坚定。“我做了我父亲的兄弟所做的抉择，并且尽我所能赶来援助你们。”

摄政王大笑。“你要援助的不是我们。你以为我不知道谁正要来到我的城池吗？但是他会发现接手这座城池不像他想的那样容易，哪怕他身后有二十个精灵女巫辅佐他。”

公主缓缓地露出一个亲切的微笑。“但我在他之前赶来。我想，现在您应该恐惧的是那股从东方来，准备攻占城市的势力。”

“谁说恐惧了？”摄政王的声音严肃而高傲。

但阿尔玟随即与他对视。是摄政王先移开了目光。

随后降临的就是黑暗。看不到破晓的日子无休无止。摄政王的儿子死在他父亲的大殿里，摄政王随之而去。城墙之下——巫王，戒灵之主，恐惧之主，终于来了。

伊欧玟和城墙守卫一起严阵以待。他们现在知道了她的名字；她是洛汗王女伊欧玟，希优顿国王的侄女。为了减轻坐骑的负担，她原来的盔甲留在了洛汗，他们为她准备了另一副，她佩着自己的剑走过城墙。他们没有让她加入准备突围的队伍，多阿姆洛斯的人们救下了从凯尔安德洛斯和主道双堡*撤退的军队。

注：主道双堡（Causeway Forts），是拉马斯埃霍尔防御工事的一部分，它扼守着拉马斯埃霍尔外墙北部的一扇大门，来自欧斯吉利亚斯城的主道从这里穿过外墙。魔戒大战期间，法拉米尔奉命坚守主道双堡，阻击从欧斯吉利亚斯蜂拥而来的魔多敌军。

他们还没有让她加入他们的队伍。伊欧玟如今远比那个策马离开埃多拉斯的忧愁少女更智慧，不会因为他们错位的骑士精神而感到不快。她知道即将来临的是什么——知道她马上就要投身于战斗中。很快，战场会需要所有可以持剑的手，然后她会让他们知道洛汗的持盾之女究竟有怎样的能耐。

对于其他人而言，已经到了投身于战斗中的时候。他们走过城墙：白袍巫师甘道夫，这里的人们称他为米斯兰迪尔。和——伊欧玟的公主，精灵公主阿尔玟。

当公主到来时，她身着自己亲手织造缝制，布料闪闪发光的长袍，披散的头发即使在黑夜里也放着光彩——当公主到来时，恐惧就消逝。

她唱歌给他们听——唱给城墙，唱给战士，唱给这座城市本身——用精灵语唱歌给他们听。用歌声让他们坚定无畏地抵抗，用歌声驱逐恐惧。

她的声音卷走了黑暗，伊欧玟又想起了星辰，想起了草地，想起了流水带着凉意滑过石头。

但随后她离开了，这是她必须做的，而伊欧玟听到了敌人的喊叫和欢呼，还有鼓声，总是鼓声。

她在墨瑞亚的矿坑里也听到过鼓声，只是这次更加响亮。

狼烟已起。

伊欧玟浑身是汗，疼痛不堪。她的盔甲不再闪亮——她已经在城墙下战斗了几个小时，不停地阻拦梯子和攻城塔。

这像是圣盔谷的重演，但是现在的情形比圣盔谷严重百倍千倍。黎明不会到来了。

但她仍然战斗。没有其他的选择。即使皮平冲到他们中间，召唤甘道夫去做更重要的事情——她还是会在这里独自战斗，如果她不得不这么做的话，还会战斗到她倒下为止。

她发现自己倒向大门，那里的战斗是最激烈的，多阿姆洛斯的人只是勉强牵制了敌人。噪音震耳欲聋——至少她当时是这么想的；然后他们带来了大攻城锤，她才真正明白了震耳欲聋的意思。

其实，伊欧玟并不畏惧。她只是冷，如此冷……

一瞬间她想起了洛汗，她的洛汗——什么耽误了她的族人？他们什么时候才能赶到？

城墙在她脚下随着攻城锤的撞击而颤抖。城门上的逐渐弯曲变形的金属尖利地哀鸣——很快就要断裂了。

伊奥尔的后裔来得太晚了。她会殒命于此，死在许多外国人中间……她努力地站得更直了一些。至少她要站着死。

但是，在攻城锤的和战场的一片喧闹之上，她听到了一个甜美的声音，唱着……

攻城锤停下了。整场战役似乎都停下了，因为阿尔玟·昂多米尔走到了城垛的边缘。

“你不得再向前。城门须闭。”

她举起了手，在一片黑暗中显得苍白。伊欧玟的心里被惊奇和突然的喜悦和填满了——

底下传来了笑声。世界又变得冷酷了，充满了恐惧。

“你，禁止我？你觉得你的力量比得上你的先辈祖母吗？你不过是这条血脉的强弩之末罢了，一切伟岸的荣光都早已消磨殆尽。你什么都不是。而且你会是这条血脉的末裔。”

戒灵的话语冷硬而沉重，如同巨石坠地。

但阿尔玟还是微笑着……

“我知道自己不是露西恩。我不能用魔法的歌声让大敌沉睡，我没有那样的力量。但是你也没有。”她的声音冷静而明亮，锋利如刀刃。“你不过是一个影子罢了。你的主子索伦在露西恩面前仓皇败走——你只拥有他一星半点的力量罢了。我受赐的天赋足以击败你。我会保护这座城市——我的城市——而你不能再前进一步。”

她就像光，伊欧玟如梦似幻地想着，沉浸在她的惊奇和喜悦之中。她就像一盏灯，清楚，明亮，光芒万丈，击退了无尽的黑暗……但这盏灯燃烧的灯油却是她自己。

她一下子感到了恐惧。她为阿尔玟感到恐惧，她害怕这场战役会耗尽她的生命。但是伊欧玟不会失去她的信心。

一明一暗的两个身影都沉默着，但伊欧玟能感到他们在斗争，这场战役严峻万分。整个世界停在了刀尖上，等待着……

此时，她们身后的某处，雄鸡啼晓。

声声号角响彻原野。

“伊奥尔的后裔啊！”伊欧玟喜悦地高呼，她的声音破除了咒语。戒灵之主的黑暗形象在一瞬间消失了：也许是去面对新的威胁。

阿尔玟精疲力尽地跌倒了。但是破晓已至，晨晖将临……

伊欧玟会去驰援她的族人，她会与他们一同战斗。就像刚才的阿尔玟一样战斗。

她不会逊于阿尔玟。

疗愈之所是一个平静、安宁的地方。伊欧玟醒了，再睡，又醒了。疼痛仍然潜伏在她的左臂和她的心里，刺痛，而且寒冷得残酷,它噬咬她直到她别无选择,只能大声哭叫——然后有人来到她身边，有人用柔软温暖的双手放她感到寒冷的地方，驱逐疼痛。

伊欧玟想要彻底醒来，想要看看是谁疗愈了她，但是但疲惫总是驱使她回到安全温暖的黑暗中。

当她真正醒来时，阳光照在她身旁的墙上，窗外一只画眉在歌唱。

她躺了好一阵子，看着那光芒。

但最后她意识到她的喉咙已经干到疼痛的程度；就连吞咽都作痛，她忍不住为这种痛苦的感觉，为自己的无助而呜咽。

然后疗愈她的人就在那里，把她的脑袋扶起来，喂她喝一些清凉芳香的草药。

“看来你醒了，”阿尔玟说，她的声音听起来温暖而柔和。“我很高兴你醒了；你经历了一场苦战。”

“我梦见你了，”伊欧玟嘶哑着说。“我不记得了——我这是在哪里？发生了什么？”

阿尔玟笑了，非常柔缓，非常亲切。“你在米那斯提力斯，在疗愈之所。重围已破。这座城市的人们正等着欢迎杀死了巫王的英雄。”

伊欧玟颤抖了。她想起来他的笑声，如此冷酷——她的叔叔——

“希优顿，”她喊道。“他还——”

她从阿尔玟的表情里看到了答案。

“你的哥哥现在是洛汗王了，”她温柔地说。她放下空杯子；一只手抚上伊欧玟的面颊，给了她一点点安慰。

伊欧玟转过头去隐藏自己的泪水。

“他在这里吗？他在哪——”

“他和阿拉贡一起出发了，”阿尔玟只是这样说。“他们向黑门进军了。”

“哪里？他们疯了吗？”伊欧玟的声音比她想象的更尖锐，充满了恐惧。

阿尔玟的笑温柔依旧。“根本不是。这只是声东击西，转移索伦的注意力，让他不要盯着自己的地盘——这是他们为了襄助弗罗多所能做的最后一件事。”

伊欧玟叹了口气，悲伤和失落感又一次让她窒息，她仅仅是休息了片刻。这是勇敢之举，


End file.
